1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydrotherapy reservoirs such as spas, whirlpools, and baths and, more specifically, to a hydrotherapy jet which can be mounted to a hydrotherapy reservoir and supplied with a pressurized source of heated water and air to produce multiple streams of water and air which can be adjusted to suit the user's tastes.
2. Description of Related Art
The soothing and rehabilitating effects of spas have been known to the medical profession and those concerned with field of athletics for many years, and in more recent years their popularity has spread to homes as well. For brevity the term "spa" from here on shall refer generally to a family of reservoirs including whirlpools and baths which are suited for relaxing and soothing sore muscles and releasing tension.
The expansion of the spa market into the home has led to the development of spa models which appeal to the tastes of a greater variety of people. One of the primary factors in the overall enjoyment and preference in a spa is the type, number, and location of the jets which expel the heated water and create the hydrotherapy effect for which the spa is known. There have been a significant number of nozzles proposed which are designed to produce the most versatile stream with the simplest design, such as nozzles which allow the user to adjust the flow rate of the stream, nozzles which can be adjusted to allow air to be mixed with the stream of hot water, and nozzles which rotate to produce a pulsating effect. The prior art still lacks a nozzle which is simple in design and yet capable of producing the effects of the present invention.
The nozzle assembly of Thrasher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,372, includes a perpendicular water inlet and a perpendicular air inlet which are allowed to mix in a chamber, and the combination of air and water is expelled through a nozzle exit which is designed to impart a rotation on the nozzle head. The nozzle head rotates in the assembly within a cage, and includes a brake washer and compression spring which can be used to manually adjust the rotational velocity of the nozzle. The nozzle can also be manually turned in a limited range to vary the alignment of the water and air inlets, and thereby vary the amount of water and air which is entering the nozzle, although the composition of air and water cannot be set by the user.
The nozzle assembly of Mathis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,621, includes a nozzle head with a freely rotating rotor disposed therein which has outlets designed to impart a rotation on the rotor. The nozzle assembly has a control cylinder which controls the amount of air and water entering the nozzle assembly and which is manipulated by pressing the nozzle head against the axial thrust created by the nozzle outlet to engage the nozzle head with the control cylinder, and rotating the cylinder to the preferred position. By adjusting the flow rate the nozzle automatically adjusts the speed of the rotor, but the nozzle cannot be used to adjust the composition of air and water released from the exit.
Leaverton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,627 discloses a jet valve which can be rotated from a full flow position to a zero flow position to allow the user to determine the exact flow rate desired, and also provides for an open-shut aeration valve. While the jet valve allows for the option of aeration of the flow or no aeration, the composition of the air cannot be adjusted. The nozzle assembly is mounted in a ball-and-socket type joint which can be manipulated to direct the stream of water and air in a limited range of directions.
It should be noted that the art lacks a jet which can be adjusted to control the composition of air in the stream independent of the water flow control. Leaverton does not permit individual adjustment of the air independent of the water flow, but rather provides an open or shut valve. The Mathis nozzle has the control of air tied to the control of the water, and so no independent control of the air is possible. The art thus lacks a jet wherein the control of air introduced into the jet stream is controllable within a spectrum from a maximum air intake position to a "no-air" intake position. The art further lacks an effective air intake sealing structure and the capability to plumb multiple jets from a single water inlet.